


The Departed

by Aweebwrites



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Afterlife, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: Written as a Kozu x Cryptor ficKozu and Cryptor meet in the Departed Realm...





	The Departed

“You are nothing but scrap metal.” Kozu growled, blocking each shot from the left eye of the Nindroid before him with his swords.

“And you are nothing but a clod!” Cryptor growled then charged in, both of his katanas meeting all four of Kozu’s butterfly swords, making sparks fly. “Open up your eyes Kozu. You are out of date and old fashioned. You and what’s left of your so called army are nothing to the Overlord now.” He says, smirking beneath his mask.

Kozu growled then sent him flying with a kick and Cryptor grunted as he hit the ground, his imagery glitching out momentarily.

“What the Overlord thinks right now does not matter. He is dormant and will most likely never awaken again.” Kozu says as he walked over, putting away the top sets of his swords before hoisting Cryptor up by his neck with one hand. “And let us not forget we have also departed.” He says, throwing him down again, pinning him down against the ground bodily.

“We could fight until the end of all realms but I have other things I wish to explore.” Kozu’s voice dropped to a low timbre and Cryptor was alarmed when his systems heated in embarrassment- perhaps even something more.

“Release me!” He yelled, piercing Kozu with his sword- or at least tried to.

A clink sounded from where the tip of his sword fell, broken.

“Even as a spirit, I am indestructible- to a fault.” Kozu added, recalling the golden energy that destroyed him.

“What do you plan- on doing?” Cryptor asked, struggling against his hold.

Kozu smirked behind his mask.

“Something… I am sure we both will enjoy…” Was Kozu’s answer.

Cryptor wasn’t sure if he should feel fear… Or anticipation.

******

He could say for certain that he didn’t expect the Stone General to mean this.

“I see. Mortals are odd beings. They live for such a short time and yet they wish to waste their time caring for a small animal that hardly ever aids them…” Kozu says with a frown, seated across from Cryptor whom had his cheek in his hand, watching him with bored disbelief.

Since he was a Nindroid, a being of technology, he assumed that he would enjoy giving information. He came to that conclusion from his short time interacting with it outside of weaponry and vehicles. Really, Cryptor was more surprised that he had been curious about the pets mortals tend to keep and not something involving their biology and what he had in common with them as he was lead to believe. When the General isn’t helping the Overlord take over Ninjago, he was quite docile and curious. After being nothing but a stone statue for thousands of years, he supposed that his curiosity was warranted.

A familiar whir crossed his sensors and he glared over his shoulder at Min-Droid as he approached.

“What do you want now you pathetic little cretin?” He asked, aggravated by his presence.

Min-Droid gave a whir of displeasure at his name-calling and attitude before he found himself high in the air.

“He reminds me of the Stone Scouts.” Kozu says, holding him up with his upper arms, his lower crossed in consideration. “Is his purpose the same?” He questions Cryptor as Min-Droid kicked and wriggled, making demanding grunts and whirs.

“Maybe then he would have had some use.” Cryptor huffed but was amused watching the pain in the neck Droid trying to land a hit.

“… I will keep him.” Kozu declared.

“What?” Cryptor asked the same time Min-Droid gave an alarmed whir, not sure if he heard right.

“The other Stone Soldiers have gone to wander and they have yet to return as they promised.” Kozu says, turning around to face him as he tucked Min-Droid under his arm, flailing still. “The same is true of the rest of your fellow Nindroid. This one however, always returns. So we shall keep him as company.” He says, startling Cryptor even more.

“We?! I never said I was staying here with you.” Cryptor says, getting to his feet and glaring at the Stone General.

“Then where else shall you go? And to whom?” Kozu asked him seriously, cutting any further argument Cryptor had short.

He glanced behind him, at the vivid green grass dotted with small flowers  and clear blue skies. There was no-one for miles. Anyone here who did not want to be seen would not be. He had no doubt everyone knew what they’ve done and had avoided them accordingly. He had no doubt he would be fine on his own and yet…

He turned back to Kozu who was watching him patiently and even Min-Droid who had stopped squirming- if only to hear his answer. Company was more appealing than none. He could blame the feelings he felt on the Nindroid he was designed from. Cryptor sighed.

“As the mortals always say: misery loves company.” Cryptor says grudgingly, keeping his gaze averted and Kozu gave a small smile behind his mask that showed in his glowing green eyes.

“Then come, sit. I wish to hear more of Ninjago.” Kozu says as he sat once more, sitting Min-Droid down next to him who looked between them confused.

Cryptor looked them both over for a moment, looking up at him expectantly before he sat as well.

“Very well but I also wish to hear about the past, of this grand fight between the Overlord and the First Spinjitzu Master.” He says, placing his hands on his knees before reciting Ninjago history from as far back as his database would allow to his two eager audiences.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a crack ship, ended up shipping it then unshipping it in the romantic sense. They're best brothers for life but I didn't want to waste a good fic.
> 
> I'm my own beta so pardon the mistakes!


End file.
